The present disclosure is generally related to the field of sealable fluid containers, and more particularly, to a fluid container lid.
Storage containers for fluids have been part of our daily lives for many decades. As used herein, the term “fluid storage container” applies to containers used to store fluids which are commonly found and dispensed in the home and in commercial environments. For purposes of the present disclosure the term “fluid”, as used herein, connotes liquids, powders, and any other type of material that can be poured out of a container and wherein an embodiment of the present disclosure would be of benefit, such as milk, water, paints, oil, antifreeze, windshield washer fluid, household fluids, etc.